


Not Letting Go

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Fiona enjoyed a great day with Kamilah and Jax. Adrian agrees because Kamilah was around, but then he finds out Kamilah left earlier and she was alone with Jax. He shows her who she belongs with.





	Not Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Fiona Devita
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

“Adrian? I am back! You have no idea how great that was? It was so much fun with Jax! Sad that Kamilah had to leave early but still I had a great day. And of course, it was terrible that you weren’t there either.”  
Adrian and Fiona live together for one year now, they both decided that it is better to stay close so Adrian can keep an eye on her between all vampires. But today the apartment is quiet. Too quiet.

“Adrian? Are you there?" She takes off her coat and walks through the apartment, but he is nowhere to be seen.

“Adrian? Adrian that is not funny! Please respond!"

Adrian walks into the room where Fiona looks scared around. "Sorry I was naked, and I wanted to put on a boxer."

Fiona looks at Adrian, standing in the doorway. She craves to touch along those abs or even better kiss her way along. Fiona bites her lips.

“You like what you see?" Adrian walks over and stands in front of her. He grabs her chin gently and forces her to look up to her.

"So, you had a great day with Jax, alone huh?" He gazes on her lips and licks his lips.

Fiona can only nod, suddenly lost for words. All she can focus on is the warmth of Adrian’s body, embracing her completely. Adrian gives her a small clap on her butt. Fiona sucked in a breath but doesn’t look away from the capturing blue eyes with a hint of red.

“I asked you something."

“I… Yeah… Great day with Jax."

“Was he able to make you feel like this, Fiona?" He pulls her close to him, pressing his bulge against her thighs. Fiona shakes her head and biting her lips. She can feel the pressure between her legs but pressing them makes Adrian smirk.

“You are mine, Fiona. And I am going to show you!" He pulls her up and kisses her neck, his fangs brush her skin, making her moan. She puts her legs around him and grabbing his hair while he brushes along her neck leaving feather light kisses. Adrian walks them over and lays her carefully on the bed.

Adrian puts off her shirt and desires her. "How can someone be so beautiful?" He kisses her passionately while exploring her body. He strokes his hands down her body along her thighs and between her legs making her arch her back and moaning.

“Adrian..."

Adrian enters a finger feeling how wet she is for him and with his thumb, he strokes her clit. Fiona's eyes flutter and her mouth agape, letting out small whimpers.

“You are so ready for me, Fiona." He adds a second finger and pushes in and out of her.

“Adrian… Bite me!"

Adrian kisses her neck and whispers. "Are you sure?"

Fiona nods and moans as Adrian curls his fingers inside her. Fiona feels a short pain but is filled with pleasure when Adrian drinking her blood and fingers her.

She moans and grabs his hair. "Adrian, I am so close!"

Adrian adds a third finger and pushes her over the edge. The pleasure fills her whole body, making her scream Adrian’s name. Adrian kisses the bite, making it heal immediately.

“Adrian…" Fiona muses and smiles at him. Adrian puts down her pants and comes back hovering over her.

“I need you, Fiona."

“Then take me!"

Adrian removes his boxer letting him spring free. Fiona gazes at him, licking her lips. She reaches out to Adrian and grabs his member in her hands, making him groan.

“Fiona, I am not going to hold on longer."

Fiona takes away her hand, leans back and spread her legs. Adrian skims her body before bringing his member to her entrance, teasing her.

“Adrian…" Adrian enters her slowly, stretching her, filling her.

As he is fully inside her, he leans down, carefully not to put his whole weight on her. He kisses her and waits for her to adjust.

“Move Adrian." And that he does. He moves completely out, just to push back in.

“Gosh!” Fiona moans, putting her arms around his torso, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“You feel so good, Fiona." Adrian groans, increasing speed.

As Fiona grabs the headboard of the bed, arching her back Adrian squeezes her boobs.

“Adrian! Yes!" Fiona closes her eyes, biting her lips to suppress a moan.

"Moan, Fiona. Scream my name! Make everyone hear who makes you feel good! Scream my name and show them you are mine!" He grabs her hips and moves in a steady rhythm.

“Adrian, I come again, shit I am so close!"

Adrian takes one leg and pulls it around him. “Come for me, Fiona!" He sits up, but not stop to move, and starts to stroke her clit.

“Adrian!!" Fiona screams, moans and tries to grab something.

Adrian moves further and goes down kissing her, intertwining their hands. "I come, Fiona." Adrian groans and his movements get sloppier.

Adrian nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck, leaving some hickeys. "I come…" Adrian groans and reaches his orgasm.

Fiona strokes through his hair and holds him close. As both of their orgasm winds down, no one moves.

"I love you, Fiona," Adrian whispers and kisses her shoulder before lifting his head to look at her, still with red eyes.

“I love you too Adrian." She smiles and strokes his cheek.

"I am sorry, I am always so jealous.”

“If your jealousy ends like this, I am not complaining," Fiona responds and grins.

Adrian chuckles. "Well, in this case. Ready for round two?"

Fiona feels his member twitch inside her. “Whenever you are."

“Get on your knees!" Adrian orders while sitting up and looking at her.

Fiona gets on her knees, grabbing the sheets waiting for Adrian. Adrian stands behind her, bringing his member to her entrance and pushes him inside. Adrian and Fiona moan at the feeling.

“I can’t get enough of you, Fiona." He starts moving while grabbing Fiona’s hips.

“Adrian! Right there!” Fiona moans, trying to hold her body up with her arms and legs but with each thrust, it’s getting harder.

Adrian puts his hands around her stomach and pulls her up against his chest, holding her neck gently, not stopping to thrust inside her.

“Adrian… You feel so good!" Adrian kissing her shoulder and holding her close to him.

“I can feel you clench around, Fiona. Come again! Come for me!" And it doesn’t take much, and Fiona reaches her orgasm, at the same time Adrian reaches his.

As he moves their orgasm out, they both crash down onto the bed. Fiona has a satisfied smile on her lips, closed eyes. Adrian smiles and cleans them up. When he cleans her, she whimpers because she is so sensitive. As Adrian comes back, he puts a blanket around her and lays down next to her. Fiona cuddles on him and has the same expression on her face.

“Good Night, sweetheart.” He kisses her on the hair and holds her close while she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
